2Yoon - 24/7
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''24/7|right|145px *'Artista:' 2Yoon *'Mini Álbum:' Harvest Moon *'Pista: 1 *'''Género: Country Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 17-Enero-2013 *'Agencia: 'CUBE Entertainment 'Romanización' All Get down, Get down Get Get Get Get Get down Gayoon Maeil maeil achimmada banbok doeneun ilsang soge Himi ppajyeo oneuldo (JiyoonTo the left, to the right To the left, to the left, to the right) Gayoon Jiok gateun jiha cheore kkom jjak dalssak hal sueomneun Ireon naega bulssang hae (Jiyoon To the left, to the right To the left, to the left, to the right) Jiyoon Everyday nunman tteumyeon da ttok gata Gayoon Robot gateun saramdeul useum jocha ijeun nanal deul Jiyoon Tonight oneul maneun ppittureo jillae Nunchi bojimalgo wa Can you feel it? All 24/7 moduitgo get it get it get up chumeul chwo Momi hukkeun daraolla right eotteo khano (Jiyoon neomu deowo) Teojil deutan biteuwie neoreul matgyeo bwa oh oh Wanna get down michin neon rodeo All Boom clap boom boom boom clap Boom boom clap boom boom boom clap Boom clap boom boom boom clap Wanna get down michin neon rodeo Gayoon Yeong hwa bogo babeul meokgo hadeon yaegi tto hago Maeil gateun deiteu (Jiyoon To the left, to the right To the left, to the left, to the right) Gayoon Jumal mada banbok doeneun eomma chingu ttal jarange Himi ppajyeo oneuldo (Jiyoon To the left, to the right To the left, to the left, to the right) Jiyoon Everyday neol mannado da ttok gata Gayoon Oraen mane mannado jaemi eobseo jeongmal ttabun hae Jiyoon Tonight oneul maneun ppittureo jillae Nunchi boji malgo wa Can you feel it? All 24/7 modu itgo get it get it get up chumeul chwo Momi hukkeun daraolla right eotteo khano (Jiyoon neomu deowo) Teojil deutan biteu wie neoreul matgyeo bwa oh oh Wanna get down michin neon rodeo All Boom clap boom boom boom clap Boom boom clap boom boom boom clap Boom clap boom boom boom clap Wanna get down michin neon rodeo Gayoon Teure bakhin saenggak deul ijeneun beoseo beoryeo whoa whoa (whoa whoa) Jiyoon Nae insaengui juingon geun naya Juwi shiseon ttawin deon jyeo beorillae (whoa woo~) Can you feel it? All 24/7 modu itgo get it get it get up chumeul chwo Momi hukkeun daraolla right eotteo khano (Jiyoon neomu deowo) Teojil deutan biteu wie neoreul matgyeo bwa oh oh Wanna get down michin neon rodeo All Boom clap boom boom boom clap Boom boom clap boom boom boom clap Boom clap boom boom boom clap Wanna get down michin neon rodeo 'Español' Bájate, bájate, ba ba ba ba bájate Cada mañana, las mismas cosas siempre se repiten Me canso de ello hoy también (Para la izquierda, para la derecha, para la izquierda, para la izquierda, para la derecha) No puedo ceder ni una pulgada en el subterráneo que se parece al infierno Me siento mal por mí misma (Para la izquierda, para la derecha, para la izquierda, para la izquierda, para la derecha) Todos los días cuando abro los ojos, todo es lo mismo La gente son como robots, los días han perdido su chiste Esta noche, sólo por hoy, quiero desviarme No te preocupes por los demás y sólo ven ¿Puedes sentirlo? 24/7 Olvida todo y tómalo, tómalo, levántate y baila El calor se eleva en tu cuerpo, así es, ¿qué harás? (es demasiado ardiente) Confíale tu cuerpo al ritmo que va a explotar ouoh Quieres bajar, tú loco rodeo Bum clap, bum bum bum clap Bum bum clap, bum bum bum clap Bum clap, bum bum bum clap Quieres bajar, tú loco rodeo Mirar una película, comer, hablar de las mismas cosas Las citas siempre son lo mismo (Para la izquierda, para la derecha, para la izquierda, para la izquierda, para la derecha) Todos los fines de semana, mi madre siempre me muestra ante sus amigos Me canso de ello hoy también (Para la izquierda, para la derecha, para la izquierda, para la izquierda, para la derecha) Todos los días te veo pero siempre es lo mismo Incluso si nos vemos después de mucho tiempo, no es divertido, es muy aburrido Esta noche, sólo por hoy, quiero desviarme No te preocupes por los demás y sólo ven ¿Puedes sentirlo? 24/7 Olvida todo y tómalo, tómalo, levántate y baila El calor se eleva en tu cuerpo, así es, ¿qué harás? (es demasiado ardiente) Confíale tu cuerpo al ritmo que va a explotar ouoh Quieres bajar, tú loco rodeo Bum clap, bum bum bum clap Bum bum clap, bum bum bum clap Bum clap, bum bum bum clap Quieres bajar, tú loco rodeo Voy a desechar todos los pensamientos que están atrapados entre fronteras El personaje principal de mi vida soy yo ¿Tirarás los miradas de los demás? ¿Puedes sentirlo? Uooooh uh uh 24/7 Olvida todo y tómalo, tómalo, levántate y baila El calor se eleva en tu cuerpo, así es, ¿qué harás? (es demasiado ardiente) Confíale tu cuerpo al ritmo que va a explotar ouoh Quieres bajar, tú loco rodeo Bum clap, bum bum bum clap Bum bum clap, bum bum bum clap Bum clap, bum bum bum clap Quieres bajar, tú loco rodeo 'Hangul' Get down Get down Get Get Get Get down 매일 매일 아침마다 반복되는 일상 속에 힘이 빠져 오늘도 (To the left To the right To the left To the left To the right) 지옥같은 지하철에 꼼짝달싹 할 수없는 이런 내가 불쌍해 (To the left To the right To the left To the left To the right) Everyday 눈만 뜨면 다 똑같아 로봇같은 사람들 웃음조차 잊은 나날들 Tonight 오늘만은 삐뚤어질래 눈치보지말고 와 Can you feel it? 24/7 모두잊고 Get it Get it Get up 춤을 춰 몸이 후끈 달아올라 Right 어떡하노(너무 더워) 터질듯한 비트위에 너를 맡겨봐 oh oh Wanna get down 미친 넌 로데오 Boom clap Boom boomboom clap Boom boom clap Boom boomboom clap Boom clap Boom boomboom clap Wanna get down 미친 넌 로데오 영화 보고 밥을 먹고 하던 얘기 또 하고 매일 같은 데이트 (To the left To the right To the left To the left To the right) 주말마다 반복되는 엄마 친구 딸 자랑에 힘이 빠져 오늘도 (To the left To the right To the left To the left To the right) Everyday 널 만나도 다 똑같아 오랜만에 만나도 재미없어 정말 따분해 Tonight 오늘만 은삐뚤어질래 눈치보지 말고 와 Can you feel it? 24/7 모두잊고 Get it Get it Get up 춤을 춰 몸이 후끈 달아올라 Right 어떡하노(너무 더워) 터질듯한 비트위에 너를 맡겨봐 oh oh Wanna get down 미친 넌 로데오 Boom clap Boom boomboom clap Boom boom clap Boom boomboom clap Boom clap Boom boomboom clap Wanna get down 미친 넌 로데오 틀에 박힌 생각들 이제는 벗어버려 whoa whoa (whoa whoa) 내 인생의 주인공은 나야 주위 시선따윈 던져 버릴래 (whoa woo~) Can you feel it? 24/7 모두잊고 Get it Get it Get up 춤을 춰 몸이 후끈 달아올라 Right 어떡하노(너무 더워) 터질듯한 비트위에 너를 맡겨봐 oh oh Wanna get down 미친 넌 로데오 Boom clap Boom boomboom clap Boom boom clap Boom boomboom clap Boom clap Boom boomboom clap Wanna get down 미친 넌 로데오 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop